<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by KatsuArte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983192">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuArte/pseuds/KatsuArte'>KatsuArte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuArte/pseuds/KatsuArte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone and Robotnik decide to start a family of their own and adopt an 8 year old girl from an orphanage who turns out to be genius just like Robotnik. There are naturally many obstacles that they must all tackle as a family. Supposed to be a heartwarming fic about family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The orphanage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hurry up Ivo or we’ll be late!” </p><p>Stone bellowed honking the horn. The day had finally arrived. The day for Aban Stone And Ivo Robotnik to visit the orphanage.<br/>
Ivo mumbled something under his breath before slamming the front door shut and straightening his coat as he made his way to the car. Sliding into the passenger seat, Ivo buckled himself in and turned to Stone, who by now had a puzzled expression on his face. Ivo cocked his brow at Stone.</p><p>“What?”<br/>
“Nothing”</p><p>Stone smiled to himself and began the long drive to the orphanage.</p><p>————-</p><p>After an hours drive, the couple arrived at the orphanage. Ivo shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he glared up at the building from the parking lot. Stone gently took Ivo’s hand in his.</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>Ivo grunted in response still glaring at the wretched building.<br/>
Stone gently pulled his Husband towards the entrance. Upon Entering the establishment, the two were greeted by an overly cheerful receptionist.</p><p>“Welcome! How can I help you two cuties today?”</p><p>Repressing the urge to shudder, Ivo folded his arms and glared at the floor. Aban stepped forward smiling.</p><p>“ we’re here to see a Mrs Paterson”</p><p>“Oh! You must be Mr stone. Just one moment!”</p><p>The receptionist picked up the phone and pressed a button on the panel.</p><p>“Mrs Paterson, Mr Stone is here to see you. Ok I’ll send him in!”</p><p>Hanging up the phone, the overly cheerful receptionist stood and beckoned the two men to follow her down the hall to a large oak door.</p><p>“Mrs Paterson is expecting you. Please go on in!”</p><p>The couple looked at each other before entering the office.<br/>
The office was lined with bookshelves containing assorted books and what looked to be confiscated items. Glancing at the items, Ivo’s attention was soon drawn to the portly woman sitting behind the large oak desk typing away.</p><p>“ take a seat”</p><p>Stone sank into one of the plush arm chairs and crossed his legs as Ivo sat next to him.</p><p>Ivo attempted to clear his throat but was shushed by the Woman’s upheld index finger as she continued to read something on the computer screen. Ivo folded his arms and his eye twitched. How dare this loathsome woman silence him!<br/>
After a few more moments, Mrs Paterson turned her attention to the two seated before her.</p><p>“So...mr Stone, both you and your partner...mr Robeatnik? both check out.”</p><p>Ivo frowned</p><p>“Dr Robotnik actually”</p><p>“Whatever”</p><p>He growled glaring at the woman.<br/>
“So you’re looking to adopt a child today yes?”<br/>
Ivo was about to answer her with a sarcastic comment before Stone jumped in.</p><p>“Yes of course!”</p><p>“What were you two looking for?”</p><p>Aban and Ivo glanced at each other before Stone answered.</p><p>“We’d like to adopt an older child preferably”</p><p>The woman stood from her seat and went to a filing cabinet to retrieve some folders.<br/>
Aban smiled sweetly as the woman began showing them various adoption portfolios.</p><p> </p><p>-30 minutes later-</p><p> </p><p>“What about this one?”</p><p>Ivo furrowed his brow and shook his head, taking the folder from Stone’s hands and tossing it aside.</p><p>“ maybe it would be better if you saw them in person”</p><p>Mrs Paterson stated standing and walking the men to her office door.</p><p>“ please feel free to walk around and meet some of the children” </p><p>Mrs Paterson declared pushing them out the door and slamming it behind them. Ivo readjusted his coat and huffed before stalking of down the halls with Aban in tow.</p><p>“*BRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!”*</p><p>The shrill sound of the school bell rang through the hallways followed by a tidal wave of children barreling down the halls. Ivo screamed and pulled stone to the side of the hall dodging the hoard dashing past. Stone smiled shaking his head at his husbands reaction before leading him further down the hallway. </p><p>————<br/>
 From their spot on an old wooden bench, Ivo and Aban surveyed the yard as the children delighted in their trivial games of jump rope and soccer. Occasionally, Stone would point to one of the children and ask Ivo what he thought. The typical answer would be a dismissive grunt.<br/>
Standing to stretch his legs, Ivo’s attention was drawn to a girl away from the others with raven hair and pale skin who appeared to be no more than eight years old drawing something on the concrete.Walking over hesitantly, Ivo soon realised that the drawings were advanced Mathematics And Physics equations along with what appeared to be a blueprint for some robotic contraption. Ivo’s brows were raised in surprise as he beckoned Stone over to him. <br/>
They both watched in astonishment as the girl  ignored them and continued to solve these complex problems at an alarming rate. <br/>
Stone glanced at Ivo to see his husband’s features adorned with an unusual expression: a smile.<br/>
The girl sighed and glanced behind her shoulder at Stone And Robotnik before continuing her work.</p><p>“Are you lost?” </p><p>She questioned coldly. Stone was the first to say something.</p><p>‘That is quite impressive.”</p><p>He stated pointing at the equations on the concrete.<br/>
The girl glared up at him with what looked like determination in her  kingfisher blue eyes.</p><p>“Of course it is! Not that a simpleton like yourself could even begin to comprehend the brilliance of my work!<br/>
Now leave, I’m far too busy to concern myself with your existence”</p><p>The girl spat, waving at them dismissively before returning to her work. </p><p>Ivo turned on his heel and began to quickly make his way back to that loathsome woman’s office. The smile only having grown wider.</p><p>Once they were back in the hallway, Aban glanced at the wide smile still adorning his husbands face.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>Ivo stopped dead in his stride and turned completely to face Stone with wild excitement.</p><p>“I have never seen anything like it Aban! She’s a genius! And those blueprints were for a drone and it was correct in almost every way!”</p><p>Aban took a step back a bit</p><p>“Woah, just calm down for a second”</p><p>He soothed rubbing his husbands hand. Ivo calmed a little but was still overcome with excitement.</p><p>“Why don’t we talk to Mrs Paterson first huh?”<br/>
Stone declared dragging his husband back to the witch’s office.</p><p><br/>
Back in Mrs Paterson’s office, the three were deep in discussion.</p><p>“So, did you find any candidates for adoption?”</p><p>Mrs Paterson mused whilst stirring her cup of tea nonchalantly. Stone cleared his throat and smiled warmly at the witch of a woman.</p><p>“Yes...we found one we’ed like to adopt”</p><p>Stone announced glancing at Ivo lovingly as Mrs Paterson finished stirring her tea.</p><p>“And who might that be”</p><p>The woman mused taking a long sip of her tea. Stone and Ivo glanced at each other before Stone decided to speak.</p><p><br/>
 “A little girl. Short black hair, big blue eyes, likes doing math and physics.”</p><p>Stone listed of the girl’s description forcing the woman in front of them to spit out her tea in a comical fashion.</p><p>“You can’t be serious! You want to adopt Vira? That little freak?!”</p><p>Mrs Paterson roared at the top of her lungs in disbelief and shock. Hearing the grotesque blob in front of him declare that tiny genius a freak made Ivo’s eye twitch with rage. How dare she! Mrs Paterson’s statement had Stone squeezing his husbands hand forcing Ivo to calm before readdressing Mrs Paterson.</p><p>“ what makes you say that?” </p><p>The woman looked Stone dead in the eye.</p><p>“That freak has caused more fires, explosions and property damage than a demolition crew! She’s constantly taking apart anything for spare parts so she can build her ‘robots’ and because of this, she’s been returned more than ten times!”</p><p>Mrs Paterson stalked over to one of the shelves containing confiscated items to retrieve a medium sized metal cube and place it on her desk before returning to her seat.</p><p>“This is but one of her so called ‘ robots’”</p><p>The woman sighed dramatically leaning back in her chair.<br/>
Overcome with curiosity, Ivo retrieved the cube and began to examine it. Pressing a hidden button, the cube sprung to life and started to crawl up Ivo’s arm in a spider like manner. Stone watched in anticipation as Ivo deactivated the robot and pocketed the device.</p><p>“You won’t change our minds Mrs Paterson. We want to adopt Vira”</p><p>Ivo declared standing and glaring the witch in front of him down. The woman sighed in defeat and began the paperwork for adoption.</p><p><br/>
—— </p><p><br/>
Vira sat at a desk in her ‘lab’  tinkering with some kind of contraption. Unlike all the other orphans, Vira had been given a room all to herself since an incident involving a science experiment gone horribly awry resulting in massive renovations to the dormitories. The object in her hands uttered a series of unintelligible sentences as a knock from the door emanated through the room. Sighing exasperatedly, Vira halted her tinkering.</p><p>“What is it?!”</p><p>The door creaked open and in stepped that dreaded witch Mrs Paterson. The girl glared at the intruder warily before returning to her work.</p><p>“This had better be important”</p><p>Vira growled through her teeth. If it was one thing she hated, it was having her time wasted on mundane things. Mrs Paterson straightened up</p><p>“You’ve been adopted Vira so pack your things”</p><p>Vira quirked her brow and glanced at the witch before addressing her.</p><p>“Really? And by chance, what kind of bullshit story did you feed them this time?”</p><p>“Pack your thing and get the hell out you little freak!”</p><p>The plump woman roared throwing a large black trash bag on the ground and storming off.</p><p>Sighing, Vira abandoned her machine and walked over to the bag on the floor. Another family? She frowned at the bag before snatching it up and began to pack her things. </p><p>‘*A new family? Wonder how long this one will last?*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robotnik and Stone arrive home with their new Daughter. Things don’t go so well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Vira sighed as she adjusted the large trash bag on her back. How many times had she been through this? She pondered as she reached the foyer where the two men from earlier and that vile creature Mrs Paterson were conversing. Stone turned and knelt down to Vira’s level to greet her with a warm smile. Vira halted her pace at the smile. <br/>
‘*Please Not another one of those families!*’ <br/>
Vira inwardly groaned as she hesitantly smiled back at the man.</p><p>“This is Mr Stone and Doctor Robotnik. They’re your new family”<br/>
 Mrs Paterson has a sickly sweet smile plastered all over her features as she gently pushed the girl and her new parents out into the car park before bolting shut the foyer entrance.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with!”</p><p>Vira groaned Adjusting the bag on her back again and marched towards the black SUV in the parking lot.</p><p>Ivo chuckled to himself and managed to catch a glimpse of Stones bewildered expression.<br/>
——-<br/>
The road was smooth and traffic minimal as the new family sped down the highway to their new home.<br/>
The silence in the car was deafening. Stone turned on the radio shattering the silence. Ivo sighed and tuned the radio to the news for the daily headlines.</p><p>“This just in: a fire has broken out at Miss Victoria’s home for children!” </p><p>Ivo and Stone both furrowed their brows and ivo turned up the broadcast listening intently.</p><p>“Reports say that the fire was due to faulty electrical wiring. No casualties have been reported.”</p><p>As the reporter continued, Stone and Ivo glanced at each other uneasily when they heard a faint giggling from the backseat.<br/>
—-<br/>
They soon pulled up into the driveway of their estate. The gravel crunched beneath the tyres as Stone pulled up to the front door and switched off the engine.</p><p>“Well, this is it, your new home!”</p><p>Stone announced opening the car door for Vira and retrieving the trash bag from the back seat while Ivo unlocked the front door and stepped inside with Vira in tow.<br/>
The girls eyes went wide as she drank in her surroundings. The modern decor was coupled with a simplistic colour scheme creating an almost futuristic theme. She took a few tentative steps inside, her shoes clacking on the white marble.</p><p>“Hey, there’s something in here that keeps beeping”</p><p>Stone stated as he gently set the trash bag on the floor. Vira gasped and dashed over to the bag.</p><p>“Don’t bounce the bag around he doesn’t like it!”</p><p>Taking out an odd misshapen orb, Vira examined it until it beeped indignantly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know, I’m sorry”</p><p>Ivo knelt down next to his new daughter. Completely fascinated with this new machine.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>Glaring at Robotnik, Vira turned away from him while continuing to apologise to the machine. Ivo snatched the orb  out of her hands to examine it like the scientist he was.</p><p>“Give him back!” </p><p>Vira screamed as she lunged at Ivo and clawed at his face in a frenzied manner before Stone stepped in and pulled her off of him. It took all of Stone’s strength to restrain the little terror from attacking his husband again.<br/>
After about five minutes of struggling and screaming, The girl calmed somewhat, if only to catch her breath. Ivo, still shaken from the unexpected attack, stood up nursing his now swollen cheek.</p><p>“You’re a feisty little thing.”</p><p>Vira growled in defiance as she glared down her new caretaker. Who was he to steal her belongings?!<br/>
Aban glanced up at his husband in concern. Before addressing the tiny terror.</p><p>“Are you done with your outburst?”</p><p>The girl didn’t reply. Ivo stepped back for a moment and observed the scene before him. <br/>
*‘What kind of significance does that old rusted machine have to her to set her off like that?*’ <br/>
He pondered as Stone finally released Vira.</p><p>Collecting the orb, Vira glared at the Doctor and growled out</p><p>“Nobody touches Orbot. Nobody!”</p><p><br/>
Three days later...</p><p><br/>
Since the incident with ‘Orbot’ as she called it, Vira had been relatively quiet. Only exiting her room for meals and bathroom breaks.<br/>
Aban now stood beside his husband in the lab as he worked on one of his various projects. Ivo, now sporting a bruised cheek, decided that it was time for them to have a discussion.</p><p>“So...how are you?”</p><p>Aban drew his attention to his husband and sighed.</p><p>“Tired. Who knew parenting could be so exhausting!”</p><p>Ivo stopped tinkering on his project and turned towards Stone quirking his brow. Aban winced slightly seeing the bruise.</p><p>“Think about what that awful bitch at the orphanage told us Aban. Vira has been returned by so many families It’s natural that she lashes out and pushes everyone away. It helps lessen the inevitable pain when they abandon you. Give her time.”</p><p>“True, but I think we should work on curbing her violent tendencies. She got you pretty good”</p><p>Aban caressed his husbands bruised cheek tenderly. Ivo usually didn’t understand normal human behaviour but apparently, he understood his daughter’s reasons for being so hostile. <br/>
Standing from his seat and stretching his limbs, Ivo left his unfinished project and enveloped Aban in a warm and loving embrace. </p><p>“Don’t worry my snuggle bear, she just needs a little time”</p><p>Aban gazed into Ivo’s eyes lovingly.</p><p>“Ivo, you’re going to be a wonderful father”</p><p>“I know”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>